Eric's Quest I Chapter 2: Young King Alkatraz
Insight Alkatraz: ....Savior, it is you. Eric's Quest I Chapter 2: Young King Alkatraz Written by Dk64rules The Main Characters are... Eric Four King Alkatraz Ameri You are on Chapter 2. You can go back to 1, or go to 3 4 5 6. Part 1: Teh King ???: His son?! Holy crap! I can't believe it!! Eric: Whoa, calm down. Who are you anyway? takes off his hood. ???: King of the Void, King Alkatraz. Eric: Isn't that a prison? Alkatraz: Yeah, but I have a "k" in my name instead of a "c" Eric: Oh. It's an honor, king. But wait- you're like 14 years old. Alkatraz: Yeah.....and? Eric: You're a king. Alkatraz: Young King Alkatraz. Eric: Ok. Who's that? Alkatraz: Oh, the guy with the scroll in his hand? Eric: Yeah. Alkatraz: He's Ameri, my messenger and right-hand man. Ameri: Pleasure to meet you, uh... Eric: Eric. Eric Four. Alkatraz: He's Sixty Four's son! Can you believe it? Ameri: OMG really?! Wow! Eric: I guess I'm well-known? Or my father was? Part 2: Where's Eric?! Amy: Have you seen my son?! Have you seen Eric?! Guy: Shut up, lady. People are trying to have a nice walk! Amy: How dare you! Do you even have a heart? Guy: Look, just go to the police station and stop yelling. Amy: Fine, I will! walks off. [Guy pulls out a Coveted Darkness Orb, an evil sphere that helps locate people in the void.] Guy: So, this Eric is in the void. Maybe I will go get him. flashes in a bright light, then disappears. In the Void... Alkatraz: And this is the castle. Eric: Wow, it's so.... Ameri: Big? Amazing? ....built by evil sorcerers? Eric: What? Alkatraz: Oh, Ameri! Don't pepper the kid's mind with dark tales! It's not healthy for a hero's successor! Ameri: Oh, sorry sir. Eric: Wait....what evil sorcerers? Alkatraz: Oh, fine. Tell him, Ameri. Ameri: Not too long ago, Seven the Evil Knight '''led an army of a thousand sorcerers. They built this castle for him. But then, 2 years later, a sorcerer named '''Merevelous Dontori turned against Seven, and killed him. You would consider him a hero for killing the evil knight, right? Dead wrong. Merevelous was just as evil as Seven, and broke the Orb of Sacred Shadow into 4 Coveted Darkness Orbs. Merevelous gave one orb to his assistant, Guyton. The other 3 were scattered around the Bottom of the Void. Eric: So this Merevelous killed Seven? I thought Sixty died shortly after killing Seven. Alkatraz: Ameri, is he thinking right? He does know that Seven "technically" killed Sixty, right? Eric: Wait....my father...was killed by Seven?! Ameri: Technically, Sixty was thrown into a fire pit by Seven, and died in the hospital. Eric: So...Sixty was burnt to death? Alkatraz: Technically. Eric: No......he couldn't have....he was supposed to kill Seven.... Ameri: Why is he glowing purple, Alkatraz? Alkatraz: ....Savior, it is you. Chapter 3: Eric Four's Rage Awakened Dark Arm glows with power, and his eyes glow dark purple, with shadows and swirling voidwind engulfing him, turning him into a rage-filled warrior. Ameri: Should we be worried?! topples one of the castle's columns and the castle begins to shake. Alkatraz: Ameri! Come with me! Ameri: Okay! [Alkatraz and Ameri run to the Sacred Book Room.] Alkatraz: See, in the Prophecy Tome, it lists a hero that is light and dark powered to defeat an evil sorcerer. Ameri: So Eric....is the right one to combat Merevelous? Alkatraz: I sure hope so. We need to calm Eric down with something....maybe a Calm Spell! Ameri: That's my specialty. Let me handle it. goes out to where Eric is. Ameri: Please work! uses a Calm Spell. Eric reverts back to his original power and mood. The castle is back to normal. Eric: Ugh... falls to the ground. Ameri: This is going to be a long quest for him. Alkatraz: But he'll complete it. This I am sure of. Ameri: I sure hope so. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Chapters